A Desert Rose
by timmydog34
Summary: Team SAND has just entered the halls of beacon join them on their journey through school. they'll have laughs and feels moments but watch as their bonds are formed and the new team are enjoying life. Temporary Hiatus, my laptop is down for the count.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'm sure those of you who read 'Sanguine Rose' want an update but between work and me getting my hands and a part of my forearm burned mixed with the sad news about the fandom's creator I just have not been in the right mind set to write it because of how it is a dark story but don't worry I will get back to it within a week or so. 'Shining Gems' I am in the process of editing the new chapter so stay on the lookout for that.**

**Backstory for this Series is I had this idea sense I got halfway through the second Chapter of 'Shining Gems' so I thought I might as well start it. Like my other ones this is the same universe as Sanguine Rose and Shining Gems but little Sanguine is 14 and like his mom got accepted into Beacon early.**

Chapter 1: The formation of a new Team.

"I know Mom. It can be a dangerous place but I got accepted into it early like you and I plan to be even better than your team." Sanguine said into his scroll as the airship began it's ascending into Beacon. He did what some people thought impossible but managed to get into Beacon early like his Mom all be it a year before her.

Both of his parents have been trying to talk him out of going to there this early but it was falling onto deaf ears. He made up his mind once he got his acceptance letter. His sister Amethyst had a much different outlook on it, she just feared what if a Grimm got the drop on him and it ended with Sanguine dying but he was able to put to rest about how ridiculous that sounded.

"Sanguine please I'm sure you could take a year off then I wouldn't feel bad. What about all the drugs there? You may get stabbed and we have to rush to see you missing an eye or something. It isn't too late yet you can still turn around and come back." Ruby pleaded on knowing how futile it was because Sanguine was just as stubborn as both of his parents.

"Ruby, will you stop it. It isn't going to work and I'm pretty sure Ozpin wouldn't allow anything of the sort of drugs onto the campus. Besides I'm pretty sure he isn't listening and even if he is he defiantly isn't dumb enough to start doing drugs." Sanguine could hear Weiss shout over the phone.

"I am listening and Mother is right. I wouldn't be dumb enough to start throwing my life away by doing drugs. Just like how I never willingly took those accursed eye drops." Sanguine said trying to reassure his Mom on the other end. "Just promise you will call every week. On Friday evening," Ruby pleaded trying to get something out of her son leaving home for the first time.

"Fine I will unless whatever team and I am on a mission." Sanguine said little did Ruby know he was very close to caving and doing what she wanted. "Okay. Remember we love you honey and always keep that promise as long as you are in those halls." Ruby said sadly and in an almost defeated tone. "Love you to Mom and I will don't worry." Sanguine said into the phone and they both hung up simultaneously.

"That is so sweet." A girl said taking a seat next to Sanguine. He turned to look at the girl. She was about five foot six and had short blue hair. She was wearing a blue skirt that came down to just above her knees and a white blouse on. "I don't mean to be rude but it is common manners to ask to take a seat next to someone you don't know. And it is almost certainly rude to eavesdrop on a private phone conversation." Sanguine said looking out the window to look at the passing scenery.

"I know you are that kid who got accepted three years early plus you weren't that quite I wouldn't be surprised if the people around you heard." She said trying to see what got Sanguine so attracted to outside. "Well they at least tried to ignore it." Sanguine said looking back at the girl.

"Again I'm not trying to be rude. I just have a strong _feeling_ that my younger sister stowed away in my suitcase." Sanguine said trying to change the topic from the call. "I'm Ami by the way nice to meet you." The girl said holding her hand out. "Sanguine." Sanguine said in between a small fit of giggles taking the girls hand and gently shook it.

"What is so funny!?" Ami said pouting. "It is just that is what I call my sister." Sanguine said after quickly recomposing himself. "Well she sounds like a nice lady." The girl said turning around. "All I told you was what I call her. For all you know she could be a deranged murderer that has a thing fir killing young ladies with blue hair." Sanguine said earning a worried glare from her.

"Does she?" the girl said pulling hands inside her sleeves and bringing them up to her face. "No she is Nine. Do you know that guy who keeps staring at use when he thinks we aren't looking?" Sanguine asked gripping a small vial of red dust.

"Oh him he is my twin brother. He doesn't like it when I talk to strangers but the way I see it we will be doing things together for a while." She said waving at her brother to come over and talk and Sanguine just loosened his grip on the vial.

"Damascus this is Sanguine. Sanguine this is my brother Damascus." Ami said with a wide grin hoping this would go the way she thought. The man in question was about six foot five inches had hair just as long as his sister but unlike his sister he had steel grey hair and he looked like an unmoveable wall.

The man bowed at the mention of Sanguine's name. "I thought you looked familiar. You are the nephew of sensei." The man's voice was low and harsh but Sanguine just stayed looking at his Aura. It was calm and gentle. Then it hit what he said. "Wait, who is your sensei?" Sanguine asked not sure if it was just some crazy stalker.

"I have a few but the one I was referring to was your Uncle Michael, one of the leaders of Vollen and Husband to Winter." The man said raising his head. "Do you mind if I take a seat." Damascus asked as he stood up straight and looking at Sanguine. "Sure go ahead and as for Winter and Michael I'm surprised she hasn't killed him yet." Sanguine said gesturing to the seat across from him.

"Winter is a nice lady and would never kill someone she has loved since they met." Ami defended Winter like her life depended on it. "I once heard an argument between them in how my Uncle bought a Burlesque club and named it after her as a sign of love." Sanguine deadpanned.

"So he is misguided doesn't mean he doesn't love her." Ami said puffing her cheeks. "I never said he didn't. I just said that my Mother along with many other people are betting on how long it takes until she snaps and kills him. Why are you trying to defend them so much did you train under my Uncle as well?" Sanguine asked as the girls cheeks shrank.

"He taught me and my brother Aura control to get to a semi dangerous level. We can use our aura like bullets but also can heal near deadly wounds in a short time." Ami said with a smile and wearing her accomplishments like it was a badge of pride. "That explains it somewhat but do you know that Faunus who keeps eavesdropping on the other end of the airship? Because if not I may end up burning down a portion of the Airship." Sanguine deadpanned earning confused looks between the twins.

"I can't even feel an aggressive aura how can you know it is not only a Faunus but you know they are eavesdropping?" Damascus said looking behind him to see a person walking towards them with a calm pace. Their strides weren't big but they were confident like they wanted to know something.

"I'm curious too. How did you know that?" Ami said just as the person in question began to come to a stop. "Well I'm sure the mysterious eavesdropper there is just as curious as you two." Sanguine said pointing to the hooded person.

"Long story short I can see Auras with my left eye and due to the fact I have been able to use it since birth I learned how to decipher thoughts. To put it simply I can see _everything _even down to the lies people say to me." Sanguine said enlightening the trio that had gathered.

"Doesn't explain how you knew I was eavesdropping or how I was a Faunus." The hooded person said taking the only seat that was left to the quartet. "Your Aura shows a lot more than people think. You also don't need to hide being a Faunus. My sister is one and so is one of my Aunts." Sanguine said as his scroll vibrated.

Sanguine took out his scroll and answered the incoming call. "Hi Mom yes I know where she is and I promise as soon as this lands I will send her straight home." Sanguine said into the phone already getting bored with the frequency at which she was calling.

"Okay. Thanks honey, now that Princess is gone, please can you come back too it is a scary place." Ruby continued her previous plea. "No mom I'm going to attend and that's that. Now if you continue to do this I swear I will pay Ozpin to ignore Amethyst and offer her a place." Sanguine said hearing a sigh of defeat on the other end.

"Right Mom if that is it I'll call you when I put her on a return flight." Sanguine said as he hung up his scroll. Staring at the group that had formed, "Now that is out of the way why hide your heritage, be proud, I know I won't judge you differently and these two wont either because my uncle would have drilled any sort of unguided hate out." Sanguine said to the hooded person.

"That may be true but I don't trust you." The person said fidgeting in their seat. "That is fine I never said trust me. As far as I am concerned I haven't done anything to earn it but I know you trust me a bit. I'm Sanguine by the way." Sanguine said extending his hand to shake the hooded person's.

"I'm Noir and I swear if you do anything to misuse my trust I will kill you." Noir said taking her hood done to reveal a woman with shoulder length black hair. In her hair were sleek feathers. On her head she had a pair of goggles. Her eyes are that of a natural predator. She had on a long trench coat that had tails that started at her hip.

"I'm Ami and that man next to you is my bro Damascus. He doesn't like talking too much something about with every word spoken it devalues the words to come." The bubbly bluenette said. To this Damascus just gave a small wave.

"Right so he is one of those types… no offense but can't you talk a bit. I have had a few bad run in's with the strong silent type." Noir said trying to get a reaction from the man who crossed his arms. "It is as my sister says, if I speak frequently would I not be prone to extravagant stories, and devalues all the words I speak." Damascus said sinking into his seat not wanting to continue talking.

"So you said you could see Auras do we all have different ones. Ohh what's mine? What is Damascus' and how about the Noir?" Ami said bouncing up and down in her seat.

"One question at a time, yes everyone's is different. Yours is like the sea. It is fast and gentle but it looks like it can change fast and I don't want to be on the receiving end." Sanguine began ushering the girl to settle down.

"Your brother is different. It is like the earth itself. Strong, sturdy but at the same time sensitive and forgiving as well as caring, it is strange because in my experience men don't have a caring aura let alone forgiving. It is harsher and cold, like a barren waste land, but that is just a rule of thumb." Sanguine continued shrugging his shoulders at the end like it was an everyday occurrence.

"As for Noir she seems like she can't keep still almost like every fibre of her being right now wants to do something but she also seems like she doesn't want to trust too many people because she fears they may betray that trust. But again has that same sort of caring aura." Sanguine finished and then turned to meet the Faunus who he could see she fidgeting in her seat as she spun a pencil between her fingers.

"What about you? Can you see yours? Is it like you want to maul someone's face because I feel like your aura is getting slightly aggressive the more I'm talking and I'll take that as my cue to stop talking." Ami said in a barrage with a mixture of genuine curiosity but also fearing the aura that was next to her that was getting stronger and far more terrifying.

"Sorry it isn't aggression at you my eye is just hurting me a little and the fact I have to deal with a nine year old stow-away that most likely emptied my clothes of my suitcase. On the bright side she is stuck in there right now." Sanguine said laughing that slowly became infectious.

"So your sister not only tried to come but she crawled into your bags?" Ami asked not sure how to make heads or tails of the situation.

"Yes, yes she did and she forgot I locked the bag before I left home and was panicking until she fell asleep a few minutes ago." Sanguine said wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm probably going to get yelled at from her but we should be landing in a few minutes." Sanguine said standing up and taking a much needed stretch. The other three got up and proceeded to the door just as the ship landed.

"I'll see you guys around I need to make sure my sister didn't destroy my stuff." Sanguine said walking out of the now docked airship to the baggage drop off point to collect his few things.

"Amethyst Rose I'm going to unlock my bag now and you are coming out now." Sanguine said with such determination in his voice that the nine year old stow away knew she couldn't argue. Like he said once he unlocked the case Amethyst began to open it.

"Do you mind explaining yourself? Because mom is worried right now." Sanguine asked helping her out of the case. "I don't trust this place. You are going to go here and become this scary thing and won't be the nice brother who used to read me to sleep when mommy and mama weren't home." Amethyst pouted.

"Amiee you and I both know you are lying so you have until the count of five to tell me the truth before I call mom and we both know what will then happen." Sanguine said taking out his scroll. "Fine mom always said she met mama her and didn't tell granddad until she got pregnant with you and I don't trust any girl here, let alone you because I saw the way some of the girls looked at you when you walked home from Signal." Amethyst quickly said fearing Ruby's reaction over what Sanguine's reaction would be.

"One I have no idea what you are talking about during Signal the girls were just looking at me. No. More. And Two if by some chance I do develop feelings for someone I promise I will bring the person home so they can get your seal of approval." Sanguine said making sure his sister got his point clearly.

"Come on I forgot there is no airships back to Patch tonight so I have to make a few calls," Sanguine said ushering his sister away from the bags. He quickly dialled a number he knew off by heart. "Hey mom, I have her here with me but I forgot there are no more airships today heading to Patch." Sanguine said onto the into the mic.

"Thank for all that is holy in Remnant that that is the least of my worries, as long as she is safe and with you. Not everyone is as accepting to the Faunus as they are on Patch. Luckily I think your uncle is in the city there something about looking for something for Weiss' sister, to which he plans to come here tomorrow to drop off or at least get Weiss' opinion on it." Ruby franticly said into the scroll after a sigh of relief knowing her youngest is safe.

"Okay so should I call him or something?" Sanguine asked not sure what his mother was getting at. "Yes but let me talk to Amethyst first." Ruby sternly said causing even Sanguine to get a chill. "Okay I'll put you on speaker but remember mom to calm down a bit because we are nearing the court yard." Sanguine said quickly flicking his scroll into speaker mode.

"Amethyst Schnee-Rose for all that is just in Remnant do you have any idea the panic you put me and your Mother in due to your little trick? I am almost sure she got some satellites hacked to try and find you. Not everyone likes Faunus like they do here. I'm sure your aunt Blake has told you some stories were she got bullied because she was a Cat Faunus like you." Ruby ranted of like she has been holding onto it for a while.

"Sorry mommy but I don't want someone to steal my big bro on me when she could just be after him for unsavoury reasons." Amethyst apologised into the scroll like she has just kicked a puppy. "I should be asking why you are concerned about that but I'm just glad you are okay. Remember I love you two." Ruby said relaxed that both of her children are okay for now.

"Love you to mom" the both said in unison and Sanguine hung up. "She took that better than I thought she would." Amethyst said to Sanguine not sure of what to make of her mother's unnaturally calm personality. "In my experience she is plotting something which borderlines on child abuse but doesn't cross it and seeing as you are here Mother is joining in." Sanguine deadpanned as Ami and Damascus came running up.

"Hey Ami why are you and Damascus running this way?" Sanguine asked at the odd occurrence of people running towards them. "We thought it was odd Sensei was here…" And at that Ami grew quite. "She doesn't do to well around new people." Damascus said as Ami jumped behind him.

"This is the beloved 'Stow away' also known as my sister." Sanguine said ushering the people to continue on their path. "Hey Sangie don't you and Uncle Michael still have that bet going on?" Amethyst asked with full curiosity. "Yes but I want to make sure you are safe. Plus you know I hate it when you call me that when we are in public." Sanguine deadpanned again clearly distasting in the childish name his sister gave him.

"Aww but_ Sangie _it is such a sweet name." Ami mocked, "I won't hurt her but you are a different thing all together Ami so call me that again and I swear even your brother won't be able to stop me." Sanguine said chilling the immediate area. "I wouldn't stop you she knows she talks a bit too much." Damascus said.

"Right beside the weird brother sister love there can I ask you two to take my sister to my uncle I need to go _talk _to someone." Sanguine asked the duo who nodded. "Right Amethyst, trust these two they know Uncle Michael pretty well, I need to go see someone." Sanguine said leaning down to his sister's eye level.

"Punch him really hard for me." Amethyst said walking off with the other two. Sanguine turned down a small alleyway between two buildings to see a familiar hooded figure pushed up against a wall with a scaled arm. "HEY! I don't care what your past is with her but if you don't let her go I can promise you, you will be in an extreme pain." Sanguine said walking up to the newcomer, "You're not worth my time right now Noir but I can't guarantee you will always be in that category." The person said punching the wall next to Noir's head and turned around and walked out of the secluded area.

"You shouldn't have done that. He is a very angry person." Noir said fixing her coat. "I don't care about that, and you shouldn't defend him. Besides I really don't care about if he is angry, he gives off the vibe he would hurt you and you are too much of a nice person." Sanguine said helping Noir dust her coat off.

"Come on I need to make sure my sister hasn't killed my uncle yet." Sanguine said ushering Noir out of the alleyway.

_Meanwhile_

"Damascus, Ami long time no see…" Michael said as he turned around to great his ex-students. "And Amethyst? Why are you here? Did you stow away in Sanguine's luggage?" Michael asked as the trio came into view.

"Uh huh it was somewhat roomie but the mean poo face locked it so I was stuck in it the whole journey." Amethyst said jumping to hug her uncle. "I didn't think you would actually take that as a serious advice." Michael said returning the hug. "Well in his defence you weren't supposed to. Luckily I need to go see your mother tomorrow for advice on something involving Winter." Michael said putting the small girl down.

"Well I did and he is just lucky his eye was closed otherwise I would throw something at him. Like Flopsy or Blake the second." Amethyst said with, a small smile thinking about her own brother's harm.

"So it was you that gave her that idea, if mom or mother found out it would end very badly for you." Sanguine said walking up to the small group. "Well if they don't find out I will be in the clear." Michael said turning around to the new comers.

"Right I'm sure you are aware that she can't stay here and because you are heading to Patch to get the all clear on a gift tomorrow you are going to need to take her back." Sanguine said filling his uncle in on the appearance of his sister.

"Give a girl a joke of an idea and I get punished… I wish I could say this was a first or even a second." Michael said to himself. Taking the little girl's hand. "Right slightly too much information. Just make sure she gets back safe." Sanguine stated simply to his uncle.

"You are just like your mothers… and aunts… and grandparents." Michael pouted to the fourteen year old child. "What caring about my little sister's safety? Yeah we are bad people." Sanguine sarcastically replied. "Not what I meant smart ass. I mean how all of you assume I will instantly fail. Come on I help lead an entire kingdom, after I helped over throw a tyrannical council." Michael replied with slight distaste to his nephew's sarcasm.

"With the help of Micah and I also heard stories in how you once destroyed an entire organisation because you misplaced your tie." Sanguine said trying to prove his point. "The tie put the outfit together and it was more like half." Michael replied trying to remove any form doubt from Sanguine's mind about his sister's safety. "Still impressive but I just worry for her safety that is all." Sanguine said showing his true colours for the first time that day.

"You and I both know she will be safe if she is traveling with me and we also both know that if I hear any sort of hate, I will need to make a public apology about how I forgot to hold back, blah, blah, blah." Michael said quickly waving to the group goodbye as he and Amethyst walked off.

"She is sooo Cute… isn't that right _Sangie_?" Ami mocked. "One more Ami and I will start killing." Sanguine said quickly walking into the main hall where they would receive some announcement about how these are the important years for any budding hunter. The announcement also said how the entire incoming student body would sleep for the first night in the said hall. Personally Sanguine didn't mind, mainly because he just read a book that Blake gave him before they left, it was just entitled 'The Reapers: Saints or Worse.' He knew it was a novel series she created but she never let him read it until he would be at Beacon for some reason.

When the time came for him to put the book down he couldn't so he continued and soon it was finished and when he looked up, the sun has already risen and students began to get ready for the initiation test for teams. "Crap baskets… well it isn't the first time something like this happened to me… I just hope it isn't a very intellectual test because I might be falling asleep." Sanguine said to himself, it was between a scold to himself and a false promise that it would never happen again.

"I know what you are talking about." Noir said making her presence known holding a few tight rolls of paper. She looked very tired which caused Sanguine a small bit of shock because in his experience Faunus had the subconscious habit of embodying the animalistic traits the share with various animals, he would never say this out loud just in case it could come off as racist.

"Why were you up so late?" Sanguine asked after mentally scolding himself for even thinking of a racist comment. "I had a few ideas that just wouldn't settle down unless I drew them. Shortly one idea became two and then two became four and so on and so forth. And you?" Noir said in between a yawn.

"My aunt gave me a book that I decided to read and it was just too good to put down." Sanguine said standing up from his spot and stretching. He looked at a clock to notice that they still had an hour before they needed to get to the Cliffside but that wasn't enough to attempt getting some sleep.

"What was it called?" Noir asked joining Sanguine in standing up. "A book she wrote called The Reapers: Saint or Worse." Sanguine said quickly packing up the bedding he didn't use. "Wait your aunt is _the _Blake Belladonna?" Noir asked not sure how she should process the new news. "Uhh… yeah? I'm honestly not sure what you want me to say." Sanguine said with full honesty.

"She has overcame so much hate and between working for the Schnee dust company she is a skilled author." Noir said with a small glint of admiration in her eyes. "Right seeing as you are now head over heels at trying to get to know my aunt better I'm going to leave now." Sanguine said and quickly exited the building and made a b-line to the Cliffside.

At the cliff side he just laid down under a tree and stared at the sky observing the clouds closely. He quickly got lost in beauty of nature, so much so he didn't realise the crowd of students forming at the site. That was until he heard a familiar voice, the voice of a professor who has been a long-time friend of his parents. "Oh my glob… is that you Sanguine? How have you been I haven't seen you sense you were like five." A small red headed woman said snapping his attention from the sky.

"Hi Nora and you saw me last week." Sanguine said getting up and quickly double checking his weapon to make sure it was still in a decent working order. "Yeah but that just feels like a long time I don't know what could happen in that time like Ruby talking you out of coming here this year." Nora continued her argument as more and more students came to the designated meeting point.

"Right I shall talk to you after the test. Soooo get onto one of the pads." Nora attempted at trying to be serious. Sanguine did just as the professor said and took a spot on a square about the three feet per side. Not too large where you seemed almost dwarfed but not too small where you were too big for it. As Sanguine stood attention at the front he looked around at the other people for as headmistress Glynda would call 'First Batch of the day' Sanguine noticed the new trio of friends he made as well as about sixteen others.

"Right let's get this over with." A tall man in a green gi with at least one smg mixed with an almost axe like blade just under the barrel. "Normally it would be Professor Glynda doing this for you guys but something about wanting to find a… and I quote 'dispicable excuse for a human being who is the devil in disguise.' So for right now I will be watching you guys. The rules are simple you will be launched into the forest and have to traverse it to get an artefact and back here." The man began as Nora walked up to him to give him a chocking hug.

"NORA!... I'm trying to give the speech! Anyways the first person your eyes meet will be your partner for the next four years. By the way you will not be given a landing strategy and the launch sequence starts… now." the man just said and as true his words were each and every student began to be flung off the cliff and into the forest. Soon after it started it came to the platform Sanguine stood on. He just closed his eyes and took a deep breath and counted down in his head and as he reached zero the platform flung him into the air.

Mid-air Sanguine quickly recovered and opened his eyes to see other students putting their various ideas to land into action. Not long after the trees began to get bigger and the ground got closer. As a tree that looked like it was the oldest in the forest, it was a mighty tree easily the tallest for at least ten miles. He quickly withdrew Crescent Moon and quickly embedded it into the mighty tree's trunk, and began a steady descent to the ground.

After five minutes of a steady and controlled descent his feet finally made contact with the ground and he quickly took his scythe from the tree and retracted it into a compact size. "Well I hope the pain I caused you mister tree was minimal." Sanguine said to the tree hoping the tree if it did have sentience would forgive him. As he turned around to begin his trek to the centre of the forest, he met Noir who was just landing majestically.

"Well looks like me and you are stuck with each other for the next few years." Noir said looking at Sanguine. "Well it isn't that bad I could be stuck with some anti-Faunus person and once I said my sister was one I would have to get a really good lawyer." Sanguine jokingly said with a tone of seriousness that shocked Noir. "Right let's get one of these artefacts because I'm guessing you are just as tired as me." Sanguine began, leading the way.

"How do you know the way?" Noir timidly asked fearing the fourteen year old might scold her for asking a question. "Don't be afraid to ask questions, how else will we learn? And to answer your question I only know because Ren the professor who gave the speech said it but the meaning was hidden plus you can see three clearings on has a Deathstalker cave which I only know because some family friends got acquainted with." Sanguine began quickly making room for his newly formed partner to get by.

"Clearing number two holds nothing but a big rock that was once said to contain a massive battle where one man killed over a hundred Grimm before he was killed. So that leaves clearing number three, the location of ruins from a failed small expansion project after Grimm just came into existence… or so they say." Sanguine said motioning for the girl to stop.

"Either there is a Grimm pack nearby or someone can remove all, their aura." Sanguine said extending Crescent moon into its scythe form. "So because I don't know your weapon or capabilities if you see an opening to attack you do just that. I will keep them distracted and kill as many as I can." Sanguine said vanishing with amazing speed. Noir followed to look at the sight of Sanguine staring down at three Ursa Majors corpses with his Scythe embedded into one of their corpse.

"How did you deal with three Ursa let alone three Ursa Majors before I could step out and even offer you support?" Noir mixed complaining with glad she didn't need to deal with such a fearsome of enemy. "Their weakness was they couldn't deal with a rear attack. The way you were coming from they could have defended easily and it would have put you at risk." Sanguine answered the newcomer to the old strafe.

"So it was to do my side of the deal plus it kept you in a safer area." Sanguine finished his statement taking his scythe from the corpse that already began to deteriorate in a cloud of black smoke. "That is both impressive and scary. But it does cause an inventor in me to want to take a good look at your weapon; please can I just have like five minutes with it alone." Noir pleaded as they began their trek to their destination.

"Crescent Moon has a complex mechanism to keep the dust from mixing and being able to still maintain a singular exhaust port that also doesn't hinder the bullet in the chamber." Sanguine said trying to let the girl down easily. "That makes me want to do it more. How did you overcome the inherent problems like the fact fire dust depending on the type can react temperature exceeding five thousand degrees or keep the metal from affecting the dust inside the chamber. I promise I'll be able to put it back together exactly like it was." Noir continued to plead her curiosity was already peaked but Sanguine trying to shot her down just caused the mountain of curiosity to grow.

"Maybe one day but right now we still need to get whatever it is we got sent in her for." Sanguine said in a defeatist tone, not wanting to anger his new partner but not wanting to risk the life of his weapon. "I will hold you up on that, so do you know of how far we are from the clearing?" Noir asked not wanting to spend more time in this forest then need be.

"Almost there now and it looks like we have some friends there right now considering something." Sanguine said letting Noir catch up with him. "Do you mean friend or-" she was cut off by the sound of Ami shouting "What the hell are these piece I've never seen anything like them!?"

"Did that answer your question or do you need more help?" Sanguine mocked as he stepped out and into the clearing to look at the duo and whatever it was that caused the blue haired woman to get that angry.

"Oh my god Sanguine you are a smart kid do you know what these things are?" Ami asked throwing a small white piece at Sanguine in the shape of a tower. "This is a rook and those are chess pieces. You know the game of kings." Sanguine said passing the piece back to the distressed girl, "what the hell is chess?" Ami and Noir asked in unison and Damascus just nodded to agree with their statement.

"It is a strategy game that involves two people trying to capture the enemy king. Easy to play hard to master but fun in my opinion," Sanguine said answering their question but also causing the trio to subconsciously wanting to know now how the game can be played. "Well Sanguine, because you seem to know a bit about them I'll let you pick the one we need to bring back." Noir said giving her full trust into the young man.

"The pawn is the one we want then." Sanguine said going over and picking up the large pawn. "I may not know how to play nor do I know them but aren't they the worst like you hear people being pawns all the time?" Noir asked not sure on Sanguine's choice.

"True in the hands of someone who doesn't know the true value they are bad, but between En Passant and once you get a pass pawn so they can become anything you want from a Bishop to a Queen." Sanguine said defending his choice causing the trio to nod their heads in approval that the kid knew the true value of something.

"Damascus, that is the piece we are taking then because I don't know anything about the other ones so I am trusting Sanguine." Ami said taking up a piece like the one Sanguine had in his hands. "Right we should continue with the rest of our mission and return to the Cliffside so the partner duo's get put into teams." Sanguine continued as he closed his left eye and clutched the left side of his face.

"What is wrong with you?" Noir asked the concern in her voice is only rivalled by the concern a mother can give to her child. "Nothing I can't handle." Sanguine said with such aggression that startled the trio, that a normally quiet and peaceful kid was able to form such aggression and violence laced in his voice.

"I'm sorry it is just my eye is in excruciating pain right now. Let's just get back so I can go to sleep and put this pain behind me." Sanguine said trying to reassure the trio that it isn't a regular occurrence for him to be that angry. "So for the rest of this I can't use my eye or be of much help," Sanguine said finishing his attempt at calming the scared trio.

The new quartet walked in silence not wanting to see Sanguine snap and become aggressive again. "So is it common for you to feel pain in your eye like that? I only ask because seeing as we are now partners I feel like I should know." Noir said with the same concern in her voice as she had earlier. "No, the pain is a rare thing or supposed to be. It only happens when I use my eye for a long time with no sleep. Unfortunately both things I do a lot. It is supposed to accelerate me going blind in the eye though." Sanguine finished his statement letting go of his eye but it remained sealed shut.

"How much can you see with it?" Noir continued her questions wanting to know how dangerous it is. "Legally I'm already blind in it because I have at maximum thirty-five percent vison in it. And it isn't a simple matter with the lens it literally slowly is losing the ability to take in light." Sanguine answered having noticeably lost some of the aggression in his voice.

"Why did you say 'Maximum' surely it could be more even if the possibility of it is slight?" Still Noir persisted in her endeavour to find out more of the person she will spend four years with. "Because the damage it is doing to itself is unrepairable the possibility for it to repair itself is literally zero. And when I got it tested last month it was at exactly thirty-five percent which is when I got legally declared blind." Sanguine said not noticing how close they got to their secondary objective.

"Heh we are at the cliff look at that and only a small encounter with some Grimm." Noir said to herself. "Time to start the climb then, can't be that bad the rocks are sturdy enough to support me." Damascus said to the group. When Sanguine and Noir looked up they could see Ami sticking her head out from one of the ledges.

"How did you get up there so fast?" Noir asked both impressed at the girl's climbing speed and shocked that she could stick her head out on a ledge and look down. "Simple once you get to that rock there you jump up grab the small ledge and pull yourself up to that larger ledge then walk up to here." Ami said giving a long speech as to how she managed to get up. "Okay then let's get started then." Sanguine said starting on the path Ami gave them.

It took just over two hours to climb the cliff face but once they reached the top they noticed the second group of students getting ready to partake in the test. "There you go Ren here is what you guys were looking for." Sanguine said passing the piece to the man in green, who caught it and smiled.

"We weren't expecting anyone back for at least another hour. Seems like you live up to your parent's strength." Ren said passing back the piece. "No Mother would have done it faster and only kill one Grimm I had to kill three Ursa Major." Sanguine said walking the man and hugging him. "It has been so long since I saw you last Ren." Sanguine said with a smirk.

"You saw me a few weeks ago?" Ren said returning the hug. "Yes but only saw Nora last week and without you it seems like a lifetime but her stories are good." Sanguine said stepping back. "Right I now need to go and fall asleep and because we weren't given a room yet so I need to find a comfortable tree." Sanguine said getting ready to walk away. "Try the court yard there are a lot of comfortable places to sleep there." Ren said giving his suggestion.

**Author's Note:**

**Right this is easily the longest chapter I've written and I plan to go far with the story but only if I have time between the other two RWBY stories plus I'm feeling like I want to continue on with 'The Voice' because talking with some of my friends about it really encourage me to want to write for it again but right now I have a few chapters that need to get posted first. So until next time,**

**Timmydog out B)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back with another chapter… enjoy it.**

Chapter 2:

"I'm bored Sanguine! Can we do something?" Noir complained to the young kid trying to get some sleep under a tree on a beautiful day. "Do what exactly? We can't leave the school property just yet because the other two batches of student could all horribly die and we get the teams early but we don't have a room to go to because the lack of team." Sanguine replied closing his only good eye and relaxing further into the base of one of the mighty trees around Beacon.

"You don't need to say it like that. Don't you have something we both could do besides you just going to sleep? Hell I'll take punching some orphans." Noir pouted trying to get the young man to do something. "Don't you have a book or something you could read or something?" Sanguine said opening his eye.

"No I don't have any authors in my family and the only thing I can do know is either stay here or test highly experimental bolts for my gauntlet that may end in mass property damage." Noir stated mater-of-fact. Before Sanguine could reply his scroll started to go off, he quickly answered it.

"Hello, who may I ask is speaking?" Sanguine spoke into the phone with a great sense of decorum. "Sanguine I thought I told you to check the caller I.D. before you answer?" Weiss spat into her end venomously. "Sorry mother but seeing as the people who have this number is extremely limited that is a senseless precaution. Did Amiee make it back or do I need to kill Michael?" Sanguine asked as he looked over and saw Noir bubble over with excitement.

"No she is currently being punished for her little trick. So how long before your initiation? I hope it goes well." Weiss spoke with a tone of nothing but motherly love. "Already done and me and my partner are just waiting for the other groups to finish. We finished early." Sanguine spoke as he slid down no he was parallel to the ground.

"Put me on speaker phone then I want to have a few words that I doubt you wouldn't like to know at some stage." Weiss cautiously spoke wanting to know about a person who she had to place her trust for her son for the next four years. "Fine but I warn you now she is a fan of Aunt Blake and judging by her reaction right now she is a fan of yours as well." Sanguine said quickly flicking his scroll into speaker.

"Actually I'm a fan of all of team RWBY because they were and still are a great inspiration to my life. They are partially the reason I want to become a huntress." Noir spoke with a shine in her eye growing with each passing second. "Thanks…? I guess. So tell me about yourself…" Weiss stopped not sure if the woman gave her, her name. "It is Noir and I don't like talking about my early years I suffered some bad things and only one person helped me back then and I will always be grateful for what he did." Noir said with a melancholic look to her.

"Fine but can I ask you one thing before my wife rips my scroll from me to try and talk my son from attending Beacon still?" Weiss asked with the sound of things being tossed upside down and running. "No I don't mind." Noir answered sceptically. "Can I entrust you with my son's safety and to make sure he takes his eye-drops that he probably _forgot _to tell you about?" Weiss asked her question that caused Sanguine to shot straight up.

"He did forget I assume but yes you can trust me." Noir said with a big grin on her face. "Oh he didn't forget I can assure you of that." Weiss said drifting off. "Fine Ruby here it is on speaker now. Give me back my arm you dunce." Weiss scolded Ruby which was loud enough for the other people who were eavesdropping to hear and even some who weren't.

"Fine Princess but I can guarantee you that I'm going to _punish_ you later." Ruby joked on the other end; you could hear her grin growing. "GROSS Mom. You are on speaker here and you know I can't forget things easily. Noir I trust you not to lose my scroll I'm going to find a large rock to dash my head in." Sanguine spoke as he jumped to his feet. "No Sanguine don't leave me just stay here I don't think I'll be able to stay conscious she is an amazing inventor that revolutionised weapons." Noir shout-whispered at Sanguine, who just sat back down.

"I wouldn't say I revolutionised weapons but I did make sniper scythes big… and the use of dust in tempering blades." Ruby said downplaying her already inflated ego. "Dolt be careful with your ego there don't drop that thing." Weiss mocked. "High pot I'm kettle, your black." Ruby continued the mocking. "Right well however much fun this is I think I should hang up before I need even more therapy for all this, mental trauma." Sanguine said taking his scroll and was about to hit the hang up button but the sound of a door opening stopped him.

He knew it was the front door to his house because him and Noir are nowhere near a door. "Ruby I need you to look after Amber for a few hours I have a meeting with my publisher and it was a last minute reschedule." Blake deadpanned on the other end. "Blake you know I don't like it when you barge in, in like that!" Weiss scolded the Faunus.

"Normally I would gladly listen to this but I am in a rush." Blake continued her voice never rising or falling. "Hi Blake" Sanguine said trying to remind his parents he is still there. "Hey Sanguine how is school thus far? Knowing you, you are already graduating." Blake joked. "Haha no I just finished the initiation ahead of everyone and my partner just fainted as Mother said your name." Sanguine mocked Blake in an awful attempt to mimic Blake.

"Oh my god is she alright?" Weiss asked concern shifted. "Yeah I assume but I'm heading to the infirmary with her. She loves your books by the way Blake but I hate the cliff hanger you left the recent one on." Sanguine said picking Noir up and putting his scroll to his ear, and pinching it in between his ear and shoulder.

"How did you finish that already? That is over six hundred pages and seeing as I was here during one of Ruby's many attempts at trying to talk you out of Beacon." Blake asked only just changing tone but quickly returning to her stoic personality. "Ha got a reaction if only Noir was awake she would freak out and it was a real page turner so what is one night without sleep?" Sanguine said walking into the infirmary.

"Right I would love to talk but just got to my destination I'll talk after we meet the rest of our team." Sanguine said and just as his parents said the obligatory goodbye he hung up. He didn't even talk to one of the nurses and put Noir down onto a bed. A nurse hurriedly walked in and looked at her then at Sanguine. "What happened? Aren't you people meant to be doing initiation?" the nurse asked amongst a slur of other questions.

"Relax and she just fainted and we just finished initiation." Sanguine said sitting down in a chair next to the bed and relaxed sinking farther into the chair then his eyelids finally began to close for a much needed rest.

He was woken up by someone poking his cheek. He pushed the hand away without opening his eyes trying to get some remnant of sleep. The poking continued and he finally opened them. He stared at Noir who was just leaning to the edge of the bed. "Sorry I just thought for a bit it was a dream that I got to not only hear some of my heroes but I am partnered with their son. What happened?" Noir asked ceasing her poking and fixing herself on her bed.

"My parents called and when my aunt came and started to talk to you, you passed out. And the first reaction you have to thinking something might be a dream is to poke a person next to you?" Sanguine asked sitting up in his seat. "Yes." Noir stated simply stretching. Sanguine took out his scroll and saw a message.

He opened the message and noticed it was from Glynda, saying that the teams will be announced at eighteen hundred hours. He looked at the time and noted he did get two hours sleep and that they also had another hour until they were announced.

"We have an hour to get down to the assembly hall because that is when the teams will be announced. Do you want to try and find Damascus and Ami?" Sanguine asked standing up holding a hand out which Noir took. "Can't you just use that sweet eye thing to find them?" Noir asked getting up. "I can if it didn't start to hurt earlier because if I start to use it now I would most likely go blind in that eye." Sanguine said starting to leave with Noir following behind with a slight jump in her step.

"That sucks. Do you have any idea where to start to search for them?" Noir asked. "If they trained under my uncle and his friends a place of quietness and I can only think of one place." Sanguine deadpanned and began to walk towards the only place that was kept quiet.

The entered a small grotto with flowers blooming. A small pond sat in the centre of the garden and trees stood unmoved, the trees that were planted there will stay there until the end of times. Around this small area of Zen stood statues of previous and the current headmasters of the school, this sight to most would take their breath away like it did for Noir; she has never seen a section of nature that hasn't been touched be malicious hands of industrialisation.

For Sanguine it seemed a bit lacking, the grass may be a shade of Green rarely seen and the flowers of Families native, and the small wildlife that scurried from tree to tree or flower to flower. Something just seemed off to him, but in thinking that he also thought that he was somewhat spoiled because he has meditated in his Uncle's own Zen area to meditate.

Once they entered and Noir managed to regain her breath at the sceptical they saw the two they were after sitting down and doing exactly what Sanguine said they would be doing, they were meditating in the garden relaxing, to the untrained eye they would be assumed sleeping. "Sanguine, nice to see you are awake. Would you like to join us in meditating?" Ami asked being oddly calm.

"I'm fine we just wanted to see if you guys wanted to do anything for another hour or so until we need to go to the assembly hall." Sanguine said taking a seat in front of the brother and sister duo. "So the other groups are done then." Damascus said finally opening his eyes to see the new comers.

"Yeah hopefully they all made it back alive." Noir said looking at the clouds pass by thanking the fact that it was still late summer so it was still light out and the cool crisp breeze wasn't off putting but rather relaxing. "Let us just not go down that line of thought." Damascus said standing to stretch helping Ami up.

"How long have you been doing this?" Noir asked sitting up not use to the sound of nature without the sound of frantically scribbling down some form of schematics or building something. She found it drastically off putting almost terrifying for her. "Almost as long as we have been back from the test, it is a great thing to just sit and relaxing to the sound of nature." Ami said stretching taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Let's just get something to eat because by the feeling of it Noir really doesn't like the sounds of nature." Damascus said helping Noir up as Sanguine jumped up to his feet. "Right that does sound good." Sanguine said.

The hour passed by fast and they quartet sat waiting for the presentation to begin. They did not have to wait very long once they got comfortable the head mistress took the stage.

"Hello as you all should know by now I am Glynda Goodwitch, I am sorry I wasn't able to attend the initiation but I had more pressing matters to deal with but I did witness all of them and needless to say I am very impressed by some and others… well let's just say are very lucky to be here… very, very, very lucky." She said looking around.

"Let us start by naming the teams, Firstly Heliod, Entei, Light and Laser will form team HELL lead by Heliod. Secondly, Diamond, Umber, Shadow and Kobi will form team DUSK lead by Diamond." You could see the man on the far left face palming and mumbling something under his breath.

"The next team will be Terra, Ember, Ruan and Aqua forming team TERA. Lead by Terra," At the mention of the team leader Noir cringed and shrunk further then what Sanguine has ever seen her. "Relax Noir I'm not sure who they are but they won't hurt you." Sanguine said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"The final team will be Sanguine, Ami, Noir and Damascus forming Team SAND. Lead by Sanguine, who helped the others complete the initiation in record time of one hour and fifteen minutes." Glynda said. She also muttered under her breath so that it would cause most to strain their hearing. "I would hope he isn't as bad as that perverted bastard."

The rest of the ceremony was slightly boring; they all got the assigned rooms for the teams. As the newly formed team SAND walked into the room, Sanguine walked out and smacked his head violently against the door. "What is the matter?" Noir asked. "Glynda I swear is this punishment for my uncle." Sanguine muttered to himself as he continued his assault.

"What is the matter?" Ami asked gingerly as she jumped onto the bed. "She gave us the room I was born in and my Uncle's room is next door there." Sanguine said pointing to a wall on the left hand side once the door was open. "Ahh can't that just be pure coincidence and more importantly how do you know that this is the exact same room." Ami asked starting to jump on the bed.

"The holes on the roof there are from my Mom's bed being suspended above my Mother plus I have been in this room a few times since I was born mind you." Sanguine said finally stepping inside the room closing the door showing a trail of blood coming down from his forehead. "That looks painful." Ami said starting to slow down in her jumping so she can get a good look at the celling.

"Not as painful as the fact I also know they conceived me here as well." Sanguine said avoiding the side of the room with holes in the celling. "That is some deep stuff but the more important question is why did they suspend beds there but not here?" Noir asked going over to Sanguine's side of the room.

"It was suspended on a pile of books and they did it so they would have more room." Sanguine said sitting on the bed closest to him. "We should sooo do that as well… except… do it slightly more stable." Ami said stopping her jumping already plotting something.

"Well whatever it is let it wait till morning because sleep is precious even for you Ami." Damascus said lying down on the bed closest to the wall between that and his sister. Sanguine slumped down into the bed on the farthest wall and between him and Ami was Noir. The fell asleep enjoying the turn of events, well everyone except Sanguine who as sleep embraced him for the first time of many times in the room started to resent Glynda for her choice of accommodations for the newly formed team.

**Author's Note:**

**Well that happened and in case you haven't noticed it yet I have a fair bit of this story planned including the other teams and a few love rivals but like always Follow, Favourite and Review. Till next time,**

**Timmydog Out B)**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Laptop is still down because I am writing this the same night as the new chapter of Shining Gems went up so I will try to keep this going as well as I can right now so who needs sleep certainly not me right now. I shall let you all now via a mass upload of stories when my laptop is fixed.**

Chapter 3: The start of a Legacy...

Sanguine awoke slowly to stare at an all to familiar celling that he wished he could forget. Without taking his gaze from the celling he started to rub his had around the floor to find his scroll to check the time. He shortly found it and opened it and noticed the time... _5:45. _'This is going to be a long four years if I cant get a decent eight hours sleep.' Sanguine thought, rubbing the sleep from his good eye because of the habit he got into back at his home after a few regrettable times of opening both eyes lead to some wall damage in the shape of his head.

'Might as well start my day then because I know I need to talk to head mistress Glynda about this ridiculous room assignment.' Sanguine thought to himself as he got up and walked to the bathroom. To start getting ready for the day. He saw an odd colouring to the sink, 'Hmm kinda looks like someone was bleeding. I wonder why they chose the sink... more importantly I wonder does mom and mother know about it... mental note I'll ask them next time they call.' Sanguine said and got undressed and got into the shower. He let the cold water just above freezing cascade down his body, "Impressive Ember got through the initiation I thought for sure he would have been needed to get helped out... but in saying that I am comparing him to the last time we fought."

Meanwhile in the room Noir shot straight up, "That could work..." She muttered to herself and jumped out of her bed and ran to a desk pulled out some papers and began to draw, a new style for her gauntlet to infuse it with different dust in each talon like claw to cause interesting damage. She didn't hear the shower being on let alone that she never even heard it shut off... when she thought of a new concept she entered into a world that contained solely her and what she was drawing.

Sanguine stepped back into the room wearing the school's uniform. Black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a red tie and black blazer with gold trim. He noticed Noir furiously drawing something, "Noir? Why are you up this early?" Sanguine asked receiving nothing as an answer. He attempted again but louder to receive the same reaction. He shrugged and walked over to the kitchen and began looking around for any sort of food that could constitute as breakfast, quickly regretting getting ready that early due to the lack of food in the room.

He sat down at another one of the desks and pulled out an old book his Uncle gave to him about a week ago that he hasn't had a chance to read. It may have been an old novel about a dragons and how they would stay inside the egg until the person of their choice would touch it, but Sanguine began enjoying it until he heard a surprised yelp from the other side of the room. He put a book mark in and turned around and saw Noir panicking saying "I'm sorry" While looking at Sanguine.

"What are you sorry for?" Sanguine asked unsure what exactly is going on at the particular moment. "I'm sorry for waking you." Noir answered back. "I was up before you I attempted talking to you but you were drawing stuff." Sanguine answered pointing to the desk Noir was sitting at.

"Sorry... That happens a lot. When I start drawing I sort of going into a world of my own." Noir said starting to pack away what she was drawing. "It is fine. I have experience with that sort of thing with my mom when she starts a new project." Sanguine said turning back to his book. That was until he felt like someone was looking over his shoulder. He looked to his left and saw Damascus staring at the book. "Can I help you Damascus or is staring at my closed book that intressting?" Sanguine asked spinning around in his seat again.

"I think I have seen that book before? What is it about?" Damascus asked taking a step back, "My Uncle gave it to me so chances are if you haven't read it you have seen him read it. And it is about Dragons and Riders." Sanguine said standing up and stretching. "I have read it and it is an amazing series." Damascus said and looked around the room. Sanguine pulled out his scroll again and looked at the time. _6:45_, "Class starts at eight so if I want to get to know stuff about you three people before it starts because we will be seeing a lot of each other... plus I am hungry a little bit hungry." Sanguine said and looked over to the last person of his team still asleep.

"Can either of you two wake her up because I personally want to stay as far away as possible from that side of the room." Sanguine asked the only other two people in the room, as Noir came out of the bathroom dressed in the female version of the school uniform, the only difference is the plaid skirt and a white blouse. "I will because Ami can be angry when she is woken early and I doubt either of you are able to handle an angry sister." Damascus said walking over to his sister gently shaking her earning a dainty fist to the side of his head not even budging.

"Nice try Ami now get up we are going for Breakfast before class Starts and attempt some form of team bonding." Damascus said earning a half attempt glare from his sister. "but I wanna sleep because from what any of the Senseis say all the teachers from their time here suck." She said flailing her arms animately. "They last where here almost fifteen years ago plus they didn't attend the school but where guests for the tournaments." Damascus said picking his sister up with little effort and dropping her on the floor.

"Right because Noir and myself are ready we shall met you guys at the dinning hall." Sanguine said and started to walk out of the room after he let Noir out. The walk wasn't that long to get to the dinning hall was short but easily enjoyable due to the crisp, cold morning air. Noir quickly found a table big enough for the team and swooped in taking it. Sanguine walked over to quickly grab some fruit and walked to the table and sat down.

"Why if you where hungry just grab fruit?" Noir asked quickly pulling out her goggles and putting them on. "Because out of tradition when I woke up because I was always the first unless my Mom had a mission I would eat some fruit and when my Sister who is guarantee to be the last up then my Mother would cook breakfast for all of us." Sanguine said taking a bite out of an apple he had.

Noir began to look around taking in the sights of a few husks of students clearly not a morning group of people until she saw Ami being almost dragged by Damascus, trying to use all her weight to make it difficult for the much stronger of the two. Before the took a seat they walked over to the food and brought over some and sat down. "Noir in case you didn't know if you want to get food go a head." Ami said. "It is okay I'm not hungry right now." Noir replied.

"So because we will be a team and I am our leader let's get to know each other. Anyone want to go first, because I am almost sure you all know something about me." Sanguine said when no one took him up at first between Ami and Damascus eating and Noir he couldn't quite read he desided to start.

"We all know each other's name. I am proficient in multi-action dust scythes, I have a photographic memory, I am often found reading and you all know about my left eye." Sanguine said straigh to the point in a business like fashion. "Speaking off which why is that eye closed? Does it still hurt?" Ami asked with pieces of egg sticking out of her mouth. Damascus glared at his sister, "Ami your manners." he said.

"No it doesn't hurt but out of habit after a few too many awful scenes of my parents I keep it closed in the mornings." Sanguine said tossing his apple core in a near by bin. "Those are amongst many memories I wish I could forget all pertaining to my parents doing very unspeakable things." Sanguine continued. "Now, who next?" Sanguine asked, the group interested on the others story.

"Well be cause me and Damascus have a very similar one we shall go next, We where orphaned during the legendary Coup of Vollen, we like many people at the start hated Muffin but when we learned the truth during the midway point of the war, after they took the city of Wootz the propaganda slowly began to fall and we truly learned about why they are doing it, shortly followed by their own morale compass that they never hid everyone began to support them. Eventually they won but Damascus and I we were amongst a group they offered to train if we had some merit after the war to protect ourselves." Ami said pausing long enough to take a drink of orange juice Damascus got up and brought over.

"Out of five hundred only ten were deemed worthy enough to have their knowledge passed down. I was taught shotgun tonfas and Damascus was taught the gatling claymore." Ami said finishing her story. The group turned to Noir and began to patiently wait for her to begin her story.

"My dad got killed in front of me and I was saved by a man who later trained me. He never told me his real name but I knew the name he gave me was a fake. The only thing I have to prove it wasn't a dream is a very angry reptilian Faunus and this pocket watch. I would rather give me gauntlet at it's peak if it means I keep this. My weapon base is a gauntlet that has a crossbow inside, the other parts change frequently depending on my mood." Noir said clutching the pocket watch close to her chest.

"Nice to know each of you have lead an interesting life thus far but remember all of use are together now, if you have a problem we all suffer it no and, if's, or but's." Sanguine said standing up. "Class is about to start soon we should get going."

**Author's Note:**

**okay so I wrote this pretty fast because those of you who know me I become slightly insane with little sleep but that is actually where some interesting characters came from, but because I consider this story still in it's infancy more characters are bad. Till next time,**

**Timmydog out B)**


End file.
